


Luthien at the Eve of Spring

by vaire_the_weaver



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaire_the_weaver/pseuds/vaire_the_weaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Tolkien's imagery in the Lay of Leithian. I just wanted to play with sonnet form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luthien at the Eve of Spring

She dances, turning, feet flying over the grass  
just starting to peep out of the ground after winter's chill.  
A flute plays softly, its melodies entwining with the song  
She sings - a song mourning winter's death,  
it rises, haunting with grief for the beauty of the   
cold but startlingly clear night sky.  
"no more shall the moon shine so bright as it did   
this winter. The sheen of the stars shall be dimmed  
by the strength of the sun. The glory of the frost and  
the new snow shall pass away into the dark, rich earth."  
So she sang, as the flute played and she danced,  
fleet and limber over melting snow  
as the grass grew beneath her feet.  
She wore a crown of snowdrops in her hair.


End file.
